La fille qui existe pas
by castiel11
Summary: Vii reviens dans le passer de ses parents pour sauvez son présent


Je percute deux branches en tombant, en plus d'une tombe après quelque minute après. Tracer, mon chien viens de me suivre dans le temps, pourquoi? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive. Elle ne semble pas bénir. En moi levant, je résume soudainement une douleur à la jambe, mon pantalon est foutu comme d'habitude, je le change en si deviens trop en lambeau. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis en forêt et il fait encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas un mois, mais l'année est déjà terminée. Mon père en chef je commence à tuer des geeks persistants.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux etre ici, je ne peux pas croire que Jesus avais raison. Je me retrouve genre plus 16 ou 17 ans dans le passer. Daryl n'est pas encore totallement briser par Negan. Jesus is not incident violent, enfin selon Daryl ma rencontré. It is parlais souvent de mon père alors que je ne le savais pas tout. Tout le monde pensait en grandisant que j'étais la fille de Daryl, on a passé du temps à faire simple la situation. Je marche à travers les arbres, j'espère que Gracie se débrouillera après mon départ avec Honey, ils sont les enfants que je considère comme des soeurs. Je trouve une petite cabane, Tracer renifle quelque chose.

Comme elle me convient tranquillement, je me disais qu'une alerte fausse, je suis contente qu'elle soit la. Je suis moins seuil. Continuez à avancer dans la forêt des yeux, je pense voir plus marcheurs que mon époque. Je vois un petit regroupement etrange, ils ne sont pas en forme. Sophia, comment je pourrais faire, j'acroche mon piolet et prends mon autre arme, je ne suis pas ce que je vais devoir faire. J "arme and tire, on va appeler les autres, mais je suis assez, je suis assez loin, Tracer peux faire diversion, elle était et se vêtir si on voulait qu'il se mange avec le chien. il mange Tracer, elle fait le tour de la maison.

\- Tu na plus avoir peur, il a plus de Rodeur. Je te ferra pas de mal.

\- ...

Je dois me trouver un prénom

\- Je m'appel Vii. Tu voudrais sortir?

J'entends des choses à tirer, la porte s'ouvre sur une petite fille de 12 ans environ. Elle est sale et epuiser. Je regarde autour de moi, ils vont revenir, on doit vraiment bouger.

\- Tu peux marcher?

\- Oui

Je voulais lui passer mon couteau, mais je ne sais pas si ce temps, elle sait s'en servir, elle pourrait se bénir. Tracer nous rejoint et commence à marcher en espérant être dans la bonne direction. On marche pendant un long moment avant que le soleil devienne orange, on doit le cacher pour la nuit, il doit y avoir un endroit, j'aimerais dormir dans un arbre pour notre dernière option. Je sens sens, je ne peux pas lui dire, il a plusieurs carcasses de voiture. Ha, on n'a pas le temps.- Je vais faire, on va devoir dormir dans cet arbre, on pourra vite plus rien voir.

\- Et toi?

\- J'ai mon piolet, allez monte.

Une fois Sophia dans l'arbre, je regarde tracer et lui signe de se cacher, elle dit que ce signe veut dire se fondre dans le décor. Elle n'est pas sale pour rien, les rôdeurs ne le sentent pas. Ça m'a souvent servi de puer. Je saute, plante mon piolet et moi avec la force de bras à attacher la grosse branche, Sophia a monter plus haut pour moi laisser de la place. Les '' jeux '' 'de Jesus' ma montrer etais des entraînements en realité. J'ai après dans un vieux livre que sa s'appelais jadis du parkour, mais moi, j'ai un instrument donc ne se fait pas seulement des acrobaties. D'ordinaire, j'utilise ma corde pour m'attacher, mais je ne peux pas attacher deux personnes.

\- Approche

Je déroule ma corde d'escalade, une chance qu'on a trouvée ce magasin de plein air enfin dans mon futur. J'enfile la corde dans les attaches de ceinture de pantalons, fais le tour de notre nouveau plancher et attache avec le mousqueton, si elle tombe elle se balancera. Elle me regarde étrangement, mais je lui dis.- Je dors toujours dans les arbres, des essais de dormir, la prochaine fois sur soi.

Moi je somnole à moitié, je sourie quand elle se reveille sous la branche au milieu de la nuit en panique, je la remonte. Je lui demande:

\- Tu veux essayer de redormer ou tu veux faire le guet? Essais de dormir encore un peu.

Est-elle capable de rester éveiller ? Je sauterais cette nuit, j'ai une idée, je passe la corde dans une de mes attaches de mon pantalon. Ça pourra la rassurer de ne pas retomber, je peux enfin piquer un somme. On arrive a dormir un peu, on se réveiller par les oiseaux autour de nous. Je nous détache et commence à penser a manger, je ne peux pas mettre des pièges, je peux pister pour trouver un lièvre ou un écureuil ou au mieux un raton laveur. On retourne sur la terre ferme, je siffle rapidement pour appeler mon chien, elles devraient apparaître de quelque part. On dois retrouver son groupe et que je me fit au journal de Jesus, m'a donner pour enpêcher plusieurs morts, il ma dit que je ne pouvais pas tous les éviter, mais on dois éviter Negan, je me souviens de mes 3 ans avec ce type. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Tracer grogner, on doit courir, ils nous ont sentis. Je reproche Sophia pour éloigner des mains des rôdeurs qui pouvais l'attraper, on est totalement perdu, il a que des arbres. On doit manger quelque chose, mais on doit bouger, je ne peux pas poser de piège. On peut se rebattre sur des plantes et des fruits qu'on pourrait trouver. Je reste à l'affût pour des petits animaux, j'aime me servir de mon lance-pierre pour assommer des oiseaux ou des lapin a mon époque sa marche même avec les Geeks parce qu'ils sont plus mous, enfin en quelque sorte.

\- Haaa

Sophia se faut attrapper par un Geek vennu de nul part, ce n'est qu'un torse qui ce traine, je la tire pour l'éloignier de ces machoires, en une lancer, je lui creve l'oeil. Elle aurait facilement pus sens sortir si elle etait armer mais a cette epoque sa ne semble pas une prioriter, j'avais un couteau a 6 ans et a sont age j'avais mon arbalette enfant, les balles sont rare a mon époque malgrer les armes en circulation dans tout le pays.

\- Sa va, je le savais, je te prete mon couteau, tu va pouvoir te defendre si ils aproche trop pret.

\- Mais, jai jamais

\- Fait toi confiance, attaque les yeux ou les tempes. Tu ne le pointe pas vers moi et ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- Ok, j'ai faim. On peux trouver a manger?

\- On peux essayer de voir des traces de passage d'animaux. Tu veux essayer? On cherche des traces ou des branches couper. Ne fait pas de bruits

Mon arbalette en main, je parcours des yeux le sol et les arbes. J'evite les tattou et les moufettes sont trop compliquer a tuer. Je cherche des traces de pas ou de passage animaux, je m'avance tranquillement pour voir un passage , il semble que se sois un petit animal, meme Tracer est attentif. Je ne lui est meme pas donner ordre. Je marche entre les arbre pour suivre les marque, des branches cacher, des poils, ce qui indique qu'il a un passage d'animaux. Je prends plus de temps que je pensais a retrouver les autres, sa me donne beaucoup de stress, je dois changer mon present. Aucun stress vraiment. Je vois une queue touffu, je vise se qui me semble etre un raton laveur, je dois savoir ou il va se déplacer, je vise et expire. Ma fleche explose sa tête, Daryl ne le dira jamais mais je tire tres bien, mais jai des croute a manger si je veux etre aussi bon que lui.

Je passe par dessus des arbustes pour prendre le cardavre de raton et surtout reprendre ma fleche. Sophia n'est pas oubliger de voir le netoyage de l'animal, je lui demande:

\- Tu pourrais trouver des braches, on fera un feu pour le cuire

\- Oui

Elle semble contente de se rendre utile, je lui enlève la peau et les entrailles. Je prends quelques feuilles pour partir le feu. Je rejoins Sophia pour voir si elle va bien, elle est restée proche, on va devoir bouger, je ne sais pas si on est après ou avant le feu de la ferme. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe Daryl et Jesus mon dit que les grosses lignes pour que je change les choses, mais ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé de leurs hiver après la ferme. J'allume le feu pour notre repas, Sophia n'a pas du manger beaucoup depuis qu'elle est perdue. Tracer reste a vu sans gêner, je ne sais pas si Sophia aime les chiens, elle n'a pas vraiment approché Tracer. Je me demande si elle, c'est déjà se battre.

\- À tu été blesser avant qu'on se rencontre ?

\- Je ne pense pas, des petites coupures.

\- Tu dois apprendre à te battre plus efficacement.

Je tiens a distance les quelques marcheurs qui viennent nous voir. Il en a plus que je le pensais. On surveille notre repas et les rôdeurs en même temps, je me dis que ça pourrais être une bonne occasion pour pratiquer son expérience de combat. Je lui demande.

\- Tu veux essayer d'en tuer un, je serais la, si ca tourne mal.

\- ...

\- Fait toi confiance, le repas va finir de cuire. Je vais te montrer.

Je m'approche d'un rôdeur et je lui dis en fessant le geste.

-tu peux le faire tomber en lui fessant un croche-pied où tu le frappes au genou. Il va être à ta hauteur, tu pourras frapper les tempes ou les yeux.

Je lui donne un exemple en frappent le genou, tu dois le fait tomber et avec mon piolet, je lui transperce le crâne. Je frappe d'un revers un autre rôdeur surpris. On prend rapidement notre repas, j'éteins le feu et on bouge. On va devoir manger plus loin, Tracer nous suit pour avoir des restes de notre repas. On grimpe une petite déformation de la végétation, une colline. Assez haute pour qu'on s'arrêt mangé il me reste un peu d'eau, même si a cette époque les ruisseaux ne sont pas encore contaminer. C'est pratique de connaître un magasin de camping, mais aussi savoir bricoler, faire un filtre avec du gravier et du tissu peux filtrer le plus gros vos mieux le bouillir enfin a mon époque sais mieux. On marche un moment avant que Sophia me sort de mes pensées en plaisant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'entends des voix, ça pourrais être mon groupe.

\- On va voir, mais garde ton couteau en main, les humains peuvent être plus dangereux que nos morts

J'en ai fait les frais dans le passeur, ne dit pas qu'il pourrait tomber surtout pour une gamine et une ado, ne fait pas peur. Je tien mon arme au cas où il sera hostile. Je me baisse pour m'approcher sans me voir, sur les essais de nouveaux arrivants, je demande à Sophia si elle les sait. Elle me contourne pour avoir une bonne vue, elle s'est précipitée à leur rencontre. Je reconnais un peu Daryl, je me lève sur un rôdeur qui se dirige vers elle. Je suis, elle doit vraiment apprendre à être plus légitime si elle ne veut pas se faire tuer.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire tuer. Ne tirez pas.

\- Sophia est vivante, ta mère va être contente. Dit l'autre homme étonner

\- On doit bouger.

Il a raison, il a plus et plus de marcheurs, ça commence à être inquiétant. Ils semblent hésiter, mais on est entouré. Si vous voulez que les autres, si vous vous préparez, pourrait être perdu sans perdre de monde. On peut faire un plan de fuite, j'essaie de convaincre. Pensez enfin à la fermeture de la ferme, on s'avance vers la ferme, je savais qu'elle était aussi petite pour autant. En même temps, je ne peux pas arriver à leur dire qu'ils doivent quitter leur ferme.

\- Une minute, on connaît pas.

\- Je vous est ramené Sophia

\- Elle dit vrai Daryl, on doit dire à l'autre pour la horde. Shane et Rick ne sont pas encore revenus.

Daryl me jette un regard noir. Sophia serre sa mère dans ses bras. L'asiatique parle au vieux groupe, je reconnais Maggie et Beth. Une petite fille et un garçon viennent voir Tracer, je laisse la flatter. Je rejoins l'Asiatique pour confirmer ses dires.

\- On ne peut pas rester, ils vont vite nous encercler et tout détruire

\- Il est vraiment plus que d'habitude.

On pourrait faire un plan B. Papa stp, je sais que tu veux rester ...

Je le vois soupirer.

\- On ne va pas suivre aveuglement une gamine qui vient d'arriver.

\- Cette gamine ma ramené ma fille

\- De toute façon rick et Shane ont à surveiller le périmètre. Dit la blonde

Je commence à perdre avec tous ses visages, beaucoup sont mort. Je me retrouve avec un groupe qui parcourt la cloture, je me suis arrêté pour mettre des choses dans le sac de transport de Tracer, des choses que j'ai besoin de l'immédiat. Il y a aussi des matériaux pour mes flèches, je dois penser à en refaire. Je ne veux pas que je sois trop non plus. Je rejoins les autres, je ne me fais pas remarquer, j'essais de retenir les noms. Sur moi jumelle avec Patricia, Andrea et Glenn. Les autres sont les partisans de leurs côtés, il y a quelques mois, ils se sont trop rapprochés du prêt de la clôture. J'utilise mon lance pierre faute de flèches, Olivia avant qu'elle ne meure toujours depuis que j'étais beaucoup trop armé mais j ' aime avoir un plan B mes flèches ne se font pas tout à fait et je suis déjà chargeur avec mon sac à dos ne me promens pas avec un carquois en plus. En prenant des pierres en pique sa marche surtout une époque, ils deviennent assez mou. Entre deux rôdeurs, celle qui est Patricia me demande.

\- Tu nous a pas dit ton nom?

\- On peux pas t'appeler la nouvelle. Ricane Andrea

\- Vii

Un moment sans précédent ne se passe pas, on fait que tuer des rôdeurs. J'étais avec Glenn quand on entend Patricia. Sur un aide venu, en arrivant sur un aide Andrea, un conseiller sur le changement dans la clôture sur un autre venir ou sur un ordre à venir. J'espère qu'ils vont commencer le plan B, je ne sais pas si les éloigniés tres lontemps. Tracer de rester loin, je ne veux pas qu'il soit submerger. Quelqu'un dit qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres et de mettre en place les vives dans les voitures.

\- On est encerclé, on doit vraiment y aller.

On retourne a la ferme, je vois Beth , Carol et Hershel faire des va-et-viens avec des cannes, des bouteille d'eau et chose qui pourrais etre utile.

\- Glenn va chercher les armes, Maggie fait partir les chevaux.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Carl? Dit Lori paniquée

J'aide Sophia avec des vêtements et des couverte, Je me demande comment on va entrer dans 2 voitures et une moto. Les chevaux vont paniquer ça nous aidera pas. J'entends des voix, la grange a pris en feux, le Daryl de mon époque ma dit que sa serais la qu'elle se perd. Dans la panique, je me retrouve dans le coffre du camion avec les bagages. J'entends Lori pleurer, soit elle panique ou elle pleure. Hershel, qui conduit, fait un détour autours sa proprieté, mais il a trop de rôdeurs. On espère que les autres vont nous retrouver, ça a été plus vite que je pensais. Je demande a Tracer de chercher Andrea, il saute du camion en marche pour disparaître dans les bois. Le bâtiment brule assez vite, j'espere que Rick et Carl n'etait pas dedant.

On y va, on dit que ce sera une moitié. Un homme noir et Daryl essayent de voir si les voitures pouvaient encore servir, on doit attendre Rick, Carl et Andrea nous retrouvons. Pendant que l '' adulte '' parle de choisi important, je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas aussi nous rendre utile, je déteste ne rien faire.

\- Tu ne connais pas ma petite sœur, Suzie. Dit Beth

Je regarde la petite brune à la tresse, qui semble avec 8 ans. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit triste. Elle vient de perdre sa maison.

\- Elle te ressemble, tu a quel âge?

\- 8 ans

\- Tu vas voir, on va sortir, c'est comme du camping. Dit je pour la reconforter

\- Où est le chien?

Andrea quand j'ai remarqué sa disparition, elle est très bonne pour me retrouver

-J'espère que Carl va bien, je ne veux pas le voir mort. Dit Sophia

Je dois changer de sujet, je demande aux filles

\- Vous voulez m'aider à choisir des choses pour moi fleches et si un temps sur pu voir des traces d'animaux, nous ferons quelque chose à faire et à changer les idées Sophia

-J'espère que Carl va bien, je ne veux pas le voir mort.

\- Beth pourra te protéger, si ça te va Beth? Je fais que proposer.

\- Yes is sert to rien de se morfondre sur les morts et les perdus. Dit Beth

La mère de Sophia viens nous dire qu'on va rester ici pour la nuit, comme le soleil n'est pas encore coucher, je demande

\- Sa vous derenge que j'amene Sophia, on ira pas loin.

\- ... Non si vous restez vu, on va préparer le souper avec ce qu'on a pu emmener en urgence. Dit tranquillement Carol

C'est un peux plate, mais on pourra faire quelque chose. Ils sont assez nombreux pour un feu, sur manger et surveiller. Sur le rond de voiture ou sur l'installateur pour aller au bord de la forêt. J'ai encore de la peine à croire que je suis dans le passé tout semble si vert. J'aide Suzie, passant un trou, à profiter de la lumière pour voir des passages de petits animaux. Je demande à Suzi

\- Tu peux me trouver des petites roches, demain, je vais montrer à quoi elle va servir. Tu vas être impressionné.

\- On peut aussi aider à ramener du bois pour le feu et à regarder pour tes flèches en même temps. Proposer Beth

De toute façon, on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire, mais on pourrait être utile, on va voir s'il y a des branches assez grandes pour des flèches. Sans en parler sur divise en deux pour ne pas laisser les plus jeunes. On a rapidement dit que l'on pouvait faire peu de temps. On Retrouver les autres pour notre repas de confiture, je peux les voir avec la famille de Beth et les autres. Je raconte une histoire de pois chiche et un passe-temps noir. Je vais essayer de me souvenir de leurs noms mêmes s'ils vont tous mourir plus ou moins vite. Ils ont quelque chose à raconter, je commence à faire une pointe à ma flèche, je veux me laisser aller à mon prochain sac à main, mon réveil, mon réveil, l'autre jour avec ce qui est arrivé. J'ai totalement oublié, quand je suis arrivé à cette époque, j'ai frappé une branche. Je pense que je vais essayer de lutter contre le cancer, mais elle ne brule pas alors je ne pense pas avoir une infection. J'allonge mon bras pour prendre mon sac à dos, je ne sais pas même s'il reste quelque chose qui pourrait aider.

\- Tu t'es pas manqué. Dit la femme brune

Je me souviens qu'elle était déjà autour de l'asiatique quand je suis arrivé à la ferme, elle m'a fait sursauter.

\- Je ne veux pas gaspiller de l'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas mieux si tu une infection.

Avant que je ne proteste, elle s'est levée pour aller prendre une petite bouteille d'eau, vient sûrement du bidon dans le camion. Elle semble ne pas avoir le choix de refuser, je m'occupe de ma blessure, je fabrique un bandage avec ce qui est plus utile selon le ruban adhésif. Je vois que plusieurs gamme pour la nuit, Suzi et Sophia aider sa mère et Lori avec le nettoyage, pendant que les autres cherchent une place pour dormir, certains parle, je laisse parler entre eux. Je dois me trouver un arbre pour dormir. Je commence à détacher la corde qui me serre de ceinture. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne me font pas confiance, je leur demande ce qui est fait. Je grimpe à un arbre, je prépare les dormir, je m'attache à arbre pour dormir, j'espère ne pas faire de cauchemar. Jesus a pensé que j'arriverais aussi tôt dans le passage, reste mystique ou mystérieux.

Je m'endort facilement, je rêve de l'entrepôt ou d'un ordinateur de bureau par un mégalomane, je me souviens de ce nom, il est vraiment important de le dire. Il a été juste assez long, tout le monde devenez utile, je reste un ami, mais je suis un ami qui a déjà vu Dimitri, le boss de l'entrepôt. Je me réveille en moi. Jesus ne me dit pas parce que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Je me relève dans mon arbre, il fait encore nuit, je vois que Herschel surveille avec Lori, je n'ai pas encore le temps de parler à ma mère, j'ai la chance de le connaître, mais comment l'approcher sans fil paraître étrange.

À un beau soleil, je prends mon arme pour aider ma future mère avec quelques rôdeurs. Je rejoins les deux qui surveillent notre camp de fortune, je passe par-dessus un auto pour récupérer mes flèches, je garde mon passe-passe pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Ils ne semblent pas être plus, mon époque, sur des diffères rodeurs, mais ils sont surtout pas une très bonne vue. Je vais demander de choisir un repas, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner s'ils partent sans moi. Tracer qui ne reviens pas, je dois juste m'ajuster à ce nouveau groupe.

\- Lori, tu peux me réveiller les autres, on the front after see see the stay of rôdeurs

\- Et Rick, il ne nous retrouvera pas si sur une partie

\- on est trop à découvert et j'ai aussi une famille à garde vivante. Rick a trouvé ma ferme, il nous retrouvera. Va réveiller les autres, STP

Il me regarde, il semble chercher mon nom, mais je sais qu'il me parle.

\- Tu pourrais me surveiller pendant que je finis de réparer la seconde voiture. Je ne pourrais pas être vigilant une fois dans le moteur.

\- Bien sûr si je peux aider, je vous convient.

Je laisse mon sac à dos pour mieux me battre, on enregistre à la voiture qu'on veut réparer, moi je surveille les alentours, j'ai jamais compris la mécanique. You have not to genoux to rodoux, to go to the time of the world of the time of my time, on a tout risqué sur le monde de mourir, je suis lugubre mais vrai. J'ai passé mes jeunes années avec le cadavre de mon père dans la clôture ...

Je ne finis pas mes pensées pour attraper un Geek a l'arriere du cou ou fini sa colone, au bout d'un moment on vient m'aider, Carol, Maggie et T-Dog on repousse la population de mort approche de nous entours. Les autres emballent nos affaires pour partir rapidement, je suis aux prises avec deux rôdeurs en même temps, j'en pousse un pour en tuer la femme rôdeur.

\- On na pas le temps.

\- On doit y aller, papa. Monte avec moi, Glenn va prendre le camion. dit Maggie

Je monte a l'arrière du camion, l'homme noir viens avec moi, je ne me souvient jamais de son nom, sa ne fait que 3 jours que je suis ici. Ca peut se comprendre, on roule a bonne allure jusqu'a ce que Daryl qui est devant nous arrêt. Des voitures nous bloquent le chemin, ''les hommes'' vont déplacer les voitures, assez pour nous faire un passage. On devrait commencer a trouver des maison abandonner, on a que quelques boites en conserve et avec un grand groupe ça nous ferra que la journée.

Pense a ce que Caleb dit toujours, les trois fondamentaux. Securiter, nourriture et appris. Ils peuvent changer de place selon la situation. après un moment on recommence à avancer, j'espère que les voitures va durer un moment sinon sais la marche et sa demande beaucoup physiquement, toujours marcher. Je ne parle pas des prédateurs qu'on pourrait croiser, Suzie et Sophia doivent savoir se battre. On fait plusieurs kilomètres en quelques jours, je suis parti chasser pour ne pas trop déranger les autres, certaines personne sont froids envers moi, mais Glenn semble accepter les nouveaux. Je cherche des petits animaux, des traces de passage qui pourrais me dire qu'il a des animaux.

Je reviens au campement avec 3 écureuils et un lapin, avec les prises de Daryl, on va pouvoir manger, j'enlève la peau sous le regard dégoûter de Suzie. Je donne la viande à l'autre pour qu'il se transforme en repas. Si on reste assez longtemps sur place, j'aimerais bien poser des pièges, mais sur bouge trop souvent pour que ce soit très productif. Je sursaute quand Beth vient me voir.

\- Reste pas dans ton coin viens avec nous.

\- Oui, je veux pas m'imposer et je pense à Tracer, mon chien me manque.

\- ma petite sœur et Sophia t'aime déjà, il a déjà beaucoup de monde qui surveille

Je me lève et l'accompagne vers notre petit groupe. J'espère réussir à sauver le monde avant que je tourne, Jésus dit de faire mieux, je doute que je puisse éviter tous les morts. Il a plusieurs conversations, mais tourne autour de ce qu'on va faire. Je me concentre sur Sophia, Suzie et Beth, je dois fondre dans le groupe, mais je garde une oreille aux autres conversations. Je m'inquiète trop, pour le moment, je profite du dîner, Suzie essais de faire la basse du gâteau que je lui ai montré. Je demande.

\- Tu vas y arriver avec un couteau, Sophia, tu peux me repasser mon couteau?

\- Euh… ma mère me retire, elle ne veut pas que je me blesse

J'en revenais pas elle a quoi 11 ans, si elle n'était pas arme, elle allait faire tuer tout le monde avant les marcheurs. Je ne veux pas sortir de mon couteau d'urgence. Je vais essayer de récupérer, je lui trouvera moins d'un couteau pour défendre. Je me donne pour la mission secondaire de l'enquêteur de ce faire manger. J'aprends le noeud coulant à Sophia et Suzie quand nous appelons pour le repas. Il a trois contenant à se partager pour dinée, pendant que la nourriture tourne, je demande à la mère de Sophia

\- Carol, j'aimerais avoir mon couteau que j'ai passer a votre fille

\- Oui, mais il ne va pas faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait être, elle est jeune.

\- Elle n'était pas trop jeune pour perdre.

Je ne pense pas que je pense, mais ce n'est jamais trop jeune pour mourir. Je reçois la coupelle de ragoût, quelques minutes avant le redonner à mon voisin.

\- On pourra aller voir la maison de la vieille dame étrange, elle est morte, i ans. Il doit rester des choses qui pourraient nous servir. Dit Maggie

\- Il a un petit village, il a 3 bâtiments. Proposer Beth

\- On ne pourra pas rejoindre les ... Commence Hershel

Il est interrompu par des reconnaissances qui ne sont pas des Rodeurs. Je me retrouve pour voir Traiceur sauter par-dessus une voiture pour me rejoindre, je vais rejoindre. Sur moi sauté dessus, je la flatte et la serre dans mes bras. Je suis sa fête, je suis contente de le retrouver. Il ne semble pas être béni, il semble seul, il n'a pas trouvé Andrea, je suis contente de le retrouver. Je demande à Maggie:

\- Il reste des repas que Tracer peut manger?

\- Il reste un fond, mais pas beaucoup.

Maggie s'acroupie devant Tracer pour le caresser. Je suis quand même contente de le retrouver. On commence à rammacer pour repartir sur la route, On ne peut pas rester longtemps au même endroit, on va faire rattraper par les marcheurs. J'entends au loin.

\- Maman, je peux aller à l'arrière du camion

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ... Attention, attention. Tu reviendras dans l'auto avant la nuit.

Je ne me souviens pas que Daryl ma dit quelque chose a choisi une proposition de Carol, elle doit être morte rapidement. Dans mon monde, Sophia est présente à Alexandrie, je me souviens un peu de l'autre, quelques souvenirs. Negan ma prix jeune donc je me souviens de ce que Jésus et Daryl m'a rencontré. Tracer sauté dans le coffre de la voiture avec moi et Sophia. Sur les couvertures sous nous pour plus de confort, sur un chemin avant vers un chemin vers la maison de la voisine de Green, elles sont quand même éloignées. Je vois des rôdeurs à travers les arbres, dit Traceur de rester dans la voiture quand il s'arrête, je demande à Sophia

\- Reste avec Traceur et Lori est là

Enfin quelque chose a faire, je dois faire attention a cette époque, les Z ne sont pas aussi mou donc je dois prendre mon lance pierre que s'ils sont assez décomposer, je m'avance avec le groupe, certain sont rester avec les voitures. On entre par le portail avec Glenn et Daryl, on reste dehors pour éloigniez ceux qui s'approche, je me promené dans la cour arrière, je me dirige vers un rodeur. Il me tourne le dos, je sors mon piolet, je m'approche doucement pour le surprendre, je le fait tomber pour mieux lui transpercer le cerveau. Je suis étonné de ne voir plus de Geek, je fouille dans mes poches pour mes roches, je vais essayer sur ceux qu'ils sont pris dans la clôture. Je le mitraille de petites roches, mais ils ne sont pas assez mou sa ne marche qu'a mon époque, je n'en servirais pour des petits animaux. Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui se passe quand je tue des rôdeurs, je fait plusieurs tours de la maison pour laisser le temps a T-Dog et Maggie de faire plusieurs allez retour pour des médicaments, des vêtements et des boite de conserve. tout ce qui pourrait etre utile mais sa reste une maison abandonner depuis un moment, ils mettent leurs trouvailles dans le coffre de la petite voiture.

Je fais sortir mon chien pour qu'il aille aux toilettes avant de partir, Suzie me rappel Honey et Sophia pourraient être Grace dan mon monde. Malgré l'époque tout se ressemble, je peux me souvenir d'un souvenir, je le dis au moins ici sur un boites de conserve d'une mangeoire. On roule un moment, sur les contours des voitures abandonnées sur la route, Tracer est debout pour avoir le visage dans le vent, elle est trop drôle. Un moment avant de voir les magasins solitaires, on va devoir séparer, il ne semble pas trop abandonné. Quand ils me disent de rester avec les enfants, je soupire et roule les yeux. J'ai tué mon premier âge, je suis plus un enfant depuis un moment, même Lori et Hershel y vont. Je m'assois avec Beth et son petit sœur, il ne semble pas déranger

\- Tu veux essayer mon lance-pierre? Les crânes sont trop solides, mais vous pouvez l'assommer des petits animaux.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma mère ce fâche

\- Malgré que pense ta mère, tu dois rester en vie.

\- Tu as une raison, dit Beth.

Ça me surprend, elle continue

\- Mais même moi mon père na pas voulu que j'apprenne à tirer quand Shane a voulu nous apprendre. Il ne voudra pas pour Suzie pas après Rachel.

\- Rachel? Je lui demande.

\- La jumelle de Suzie, elle n'est plus là.

\- On ne va pas prétendre que ça va bien se passer et attendre de se faire manger. Désoler, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Non non, tu a raison.

\- On est sur la route, Suzie et moi, on ne peut même pas avoir l'arme. Dit Sophia

On réfléchit un moment, on peut trouver une autre façon d 'être prêt à se battre et discrètement à montrer à jeune.


End file.
